1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to a control device for hydraulic power cylinders, and, more particularly, to power cylinders for a tailgate of a truck, with a motor driven hydraulic medium pump which may be connected to a medium supply and, by way of pump branch conduits and associated control valves, to a chamber of the power cylinder.
2. The State of the Prior Art
When working with hitherto known control devices of this kind (U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,680), tilting moments pose a problem in that they subject the lifting arms and closing cylinders of the tailgate to increased tension or pressure forces when a load has been improperly positioned on a tailgate. This may, for instance, result in a five-fold increase of the permissible forces which may cause damage to, or destroy, the lifting arms and/or closing cylinder.